


To Bring You Home

by bazinga01



Series: Homecoming [1]
Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazinga01/pseuds/bazinga01
Summary: After three months of separation due to visa issues, Adena has news for Kat.





	To Bring You Home

Her iPhone starts to ring, with the ringtone she has just for Adena, and she rolls over in the darkness of her bedroom, disoriented. She lifts her phone, blinking against the harsh light of the screen, and reaches her arm out to flick her bedside lamp on.

It’s a Facetime call and she blinks awake, accepts the call with blurry eyes. Adena knows the time difference and she never calls when she’s asleep. But then Adena’s face appears, in the bright natural light of Tehran.

“Kat?”

She rubs at her eyes, adjusting to the light in her bedroom. “What time is it? S’everything ok?”

Adena is smiling fondly at her through the screen when she says, “It’s just after 6 your time.” Kat groans, turns her face away into her pillow.

“This better be good.”

Her words are muffled but she knows that Adena can hear her. So when there’s no reply for several seconds, Kat looks up again, concerned.

There are tears in Adena’s eyes, unexpectedly, and a gorgeous smile on her face that makes Kat’s heart ache.

“They approved my work visa, Kat.”

Her pulse quickens and she sits up in bed, suddenly awake, and holds her phone closer. “Wait, what?”

Adena nods, wipes at the tears tracking down her cheek and laughs in relief. “I just spoke to my lawyer. I have a new visa.”

Kat’s heart races, stomach fluttering with a cautious hope. “You—…You can come back? To New York?”

“As soon as I make arrangements here. I can be there within a couple of days.”

A tension that she’s been carrying for weeks, invisible in its grip on her, suddenly releases. There are tears stinging at her eyes, overcome with relief.

“Oh my god.”

“I can come back now, Kat. No more waiting.”

She thinks about the past three months of distance, of these past few weeks when the hopelessness had begun to creep in, fear and uncertainty consuming her.

She cries before she can stop herself, tears rolling down her cheeks, and she doesn’t even care because Adena is crying with her and _Adena is coming back_.

“No more waiting,” she smiles, sniffling and holding her pillow.

 

Adena returns on a Wednesday night. Kat stands in the international arrivals waiting area of JFK Airport, nervously shifting from foot to foot. She clutches a bouquet of flowers in her hands and pictures Adena on the other side, silently hopes that everything goes fine. That she doesn’t get profiled. That she doesn’t get detained. That she can make it safely to the other side of security, safely into Kat’s arms.

And then Kat sees her.

After so many weeks of waiting and hoping, Kat sees her.  She knows the exact moment that Adena spots her too, because a smile breaks out on Adena’s face and she starts walking as fast as she can without drawing too much attention.

She holds the bouquet of flowers in one hand, regretting her purchase when all she wants to do is wrap herself around Adena completely. But it doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter because Adena is there, right in front of her. And Adena’s arms are circling her neck, pulling her in for a kiss, full of passion and longing, and Kat clutches at her waist, dropping the flowers to the ground.

The rest of the airport fades out of existence and Kat holds her, presses her cheek into Adena’s hijab when she breaks the kiss to burrow into Kat’s neck, sinking into her embrace. Kat kisses the side of her head, breathes in the familiar scent of her, then ducks her chin to kiss Adena’s forehead.

When Adena meets her eyes, a piece of her heart, a restless wandering piece, finally clicks back into place. Kat kneels down, reaches for the bouquet on the ground, and Adena smiles, accepts the offering and keeps eye contact with Kat when she leans in to smell the flowers.

“These are beautiful.”

Kat’s stomach is fluttering, overwhelmed by looking at her, and she ducks her head down before blinking back up to meet her eyes.

“Welcome back.”

 

 

They’re sitting in their taxi, hands linked, when Kat asks, “Hey, are you hungry? I can have something delivered to my place.”

Adena nods. “That sounds good.”

“Mkay, what do you feel like having?”

Adena smiles, contemplating for a second, and then bites her lip with a guilty smile before answering.

“Chinese food.”

Kat laughs, affectionate, then clicks an app on her phone to load the menu of her favorite Chinese takeout place near her apartment.

“I can definitely make that happen. Here,” she hands her phone over, showing the menu. “Just let me know what you want and I’ll order it.”

 

 

Kat switches the light on, sets her keys down in the bowl by the door, and helps Adena bring her stuff inside.

“Here, this can go in my bedroom,” she says, taking Adena’s suitcase and rolling down the short hallway into her room.

Adena does a slow circle, taking in her surroundings. “It’s so strange that this is my first time here. I feel like I’ve spent so much time here, indirectly.”

“All that Facetime-ing,” Kat smiles, setting Adena’s suitcase in the corner near her closet. Her phone dings and she taps her screen to check the text. “Food should be here in about ten minutes.”

“Kat,” Adena says, voice soft, and she smiles over at her.

“Yeah?”

Adena takes a few leisurely steps until she’s standing in front of her, looping her arms around Kat’s neck. Kat mirrors her, holds her hips gently and smiles down at her. It doesn’t feel totally real yet, that Adena is here, in her apartment. That Adena is back in New York. A part of her is terrified that this is all a dream, that she’ll wake up at any moment.

Adena reaches up to touch her face, searches her eyes with a sort of reverence that steals her breath away.

“I missed you.”

There is so much emotion in Adena’s eyes that it threatens to overwhelm her completely. So she lets her eyes flutter closed, leans into Adena’s touch and wraps herself in this moment, lets herself feel all of the hope and new beginnings encircling them.

Adena’s hand is still warm against her cheek when she opens her eyes and smiles, shy.

“I missed you too.”

Then Adena is tipping up onto her toes, pressing a delicate whisper of a kiss to her lips, and Kat releases a shuddering breath when she pulls away. It’s as if Adena knows that once they start kissing, _really_ kissing, they won’t be able to stop.

“Can I use your shower, while we wait for the food?” Adena asks, and Kat rubs at her hip. “I’m feeling kind of grimy after traveling so long.”

“Yeah, of course. Bathroom’s right around the corner there.”

“Thanks.” Adena smiles, kisses her cheek. “I won’t be too long.”

“Take your time.”

She makes her way back over to the living room, settles into the sofa to wait for their food while Adena grabs the toiletries from her suitcase and the things that she needs.  

She hears Adena turn the water on and calls out to her, remembering, “You can use one of the towels on the rack in there.”

Adena responds and then she shuts the bathroom door, leaving her to wait for their food.

There’s the faint sound of the shower running and Kat scrolls through her phone to distract herself. Then, thankfully, there’s the buzzer ringing from downstairs and she presses the button to let the delivery person into her building. They knock at the door a couple minutes later and Kat accepts the plastic bag of food, signs the receipt for his tip. She sets the bag of food down on her coffee table, waiting for Adena, and pulls up Instagram again to keep herself occupied.

A few minutes later the bathroom door clicks open and Kat looks up from her phone. “Hey, the food’s—”

Adena is standing in the doorway of the bathroom, hair damp and holding a towel to her body.

“…here.”

Warmth floods through her and she can’t help but stare because _look_ at her.

Adena bites at her lip, holds the towel tighter.

“Sorry, I forgot to grab…” she trails off, distracted by the intensity of Kat’s gaze.

Kat shakes her head, finds herself standing from the sofa before she even registers what she’s doing. “Don’t apologize.”

Adena quirks her eyebrow, gives her a flirtatious look once Kat is there in front of her. She stares down at her bare collarbones, at the small droplets of water still clinging to her skin. Then she looks up to meet her eyes and Adena is amused, staring back at her and reading her thoughts.

But the amusement quickly fades to a shared sort of longing the more Kat studies her face, the more she runs her fingers through Adena’s damp hair and touches her neck, her shoulder.

She knows that she’s being uncharacteristically quiet, too caught up in her own desire and focus, and she feels Adena tremble when she trails her fingertips down her arm then back up to her collarbone.

 She leans forward, holds Adena’s hips and feels the soft material of the towel wrapped around her body. Then she rubs their noses together, gives Adena the chance to pull away, a chance to stop her before Kat succumbs to the pull of her own desire. But all Adena does is reach up to hold her neck, releasing a shaky breath into the space between their lips. 

“ _Adena_.”

Her voice is low, heavy with want when she looks into her eyes, and then Adena is the one giving in, pulling on Kat’s neck and leaning in to capture her lips in a searing kiss. Kat wraps her arms around her, presses Adena into the doorframe with her whole body when she kisses her back, and Adena whimpers into her mouth. The kiss is messy, desperate, and she feels like her whole body is on fire, finally feeling Adena’s touch again.

Adena grasps at her shoulders, her hair, clinging to her and licking into her mouth. Kat feels the wet glide of Adena’s tongue against hers and heat sparks low in her stomach, making her crave more. She drags her mouth away from Adena’s lips, ducks down to kiss and suck at her neck. She expects Adena to pull her head back, to slow her down, to tell her not to leave a mark. But instead Adena’s head tips back, further exposing her neck as she cries out and grips at Kat’s hair.

“ _Kat…_ ”

Adena draws in a sharp breath and Kat hums into her neck at the way Adena says her name. At all the desire and _need_ in her voice.

She lifts her head just a fraction, noses her neck then presses a gentle kiss to the sensitive skin there.

“ _I missed you so fucking much_ ,” she murmurs, just below her ear, and Adena nuzzles into her hair before pulling her up for another kiss.

Adena’s nails scratch gently along her lower back, beneath her sweater, and then she’s gripping the soft material, tugging it off. Kat lifts with her in one fluid motion, sweater dropping to the ground and leaving her in just her bra and jeans. Then Adena is kissing her again, hands wandering the heated skin of her torso and back and leaving goosebumps in their wake as Kat steers them toward her bedroom.

She guides them until Adena’s knees hit the edge of the mattress and then Adena pulls back, eyes dark and trained on Kat as she sits down on the bed, sliding back until she’s able to lay down.

Kat pauses to take in the sight of her, of Adena laying on her bed, fresh out of the shower in nothing but a towel, and _fuck_ if it’s not the hottest thing.

She unbuttons her jeans, pulls the zipper and tugs them off, kicking them aside before she kneels on the bed, hovering over Adena. They’re eye level with each other when Adena reaches up to cup Kat’s face, curls of hair hanging down when Kat looks at her.

Her free hand is playing with the edge of the towel and she strokes at the soft skin of Adena’s thigh. Adena’s eyes flutter shut, ribs expanding beneath the towel to breath deep, and Kat smiles. It’s a brief moment of pause, of shared silence and tension.

And then Kat is claiming her lips again, hand wandering beneath the fabric of the towel to explore her body more insistently. She feels the smooth skin of Adena’s thigh, the angle of her hip bone, and she groans, tugs at Adena’s bottom lip with the cling of her teeth. Then—

“Can I take this off?”

Adena nods, eager, and Kat pulls at where the towel is tucked together against Adena’s chest, revealing the rest of her body. Adena reaches for her at the same time, tugs at the clasp of her bra until it unhooks and Kat tosses it aside.

“ _God_ , I missed this. You’re so gorgeous,” she whispers, reverent, and Adena smiles, reaches up to cup her breast. Her thumb traces against the soft skin there and Kat bites her lip at how sensitive she is, how strongly her body reacts.

“You make me feel…” Adena leaves the sentence unfinished, struggling to find the right words, and pulls Kat in for another kiss.

“What?” Kat murmurs, against her lips. “Make you feel what?”

Adena arches up into her, trembles when Kat scratches along the sensitive skin of her inner thigh.

“ _Everything_ ,” Adena confesses, and Kat finally touches her, strokes with her fingers and moans at how wet Adena is. “ _You make me feel everything_.”

She thinks about the first time she did this with Adena, in Peru. How uncertain she was, worried that she wouldn’t know how to make Adena feel good. There were so many firsts in Peru. But now, after so many weeks of separation, there’s no hesitation.

There’s only her desperate desire for Adena, after waiting for so long. There’s Adena moaning, head tipped back into the mattress, when Kat enters her. There’s the gorgeous breathless sounds that she makes, and the way that Adena clings to her before slipping her own hand down, between Kat’s legs.

And then there’s Adena, breath hot against her ear when she asks, “ _Can I?_ ” and Kat nods quickly, into her neck.

“ _Yes._ ” Then, “ _Fuck,_ you feel so good.”

They’ve never done this, not at the same time like this, but it’s good. It’s so _so_ good.

And when Adena comes around her fingers, moaning into her ear and gripping her hair with her free hand, it’s all too much. It’s too much and then she’s coming too, trying to watch Adena as her own orgasm overtakes her. Because Adena is fucking beautiful when she comes.

But she closes her eyes eventually, succumbs to the pleasure and presses her face into Adena’s neck. Adena strokes her hair, still coming down herself, and Kat hears her speak softly, “You’re so beautiful _.”_

Kat smiles into her neck, still high on her orgasm when she breathes her in, sighs in contentment. Adena is back. She’s really back, and Kat doesn’t have to miss her anymore, doesn’t have to go to sleep alone wishing Adena was there beside her.

Because Adena is _here_ , in her apartment, in her bed, and Adena has a new work visa.

She starts kissing at her neck, lazy gentle kisses, and Adena giggles, rubs her back. Kat kisses her shoulder, scatters kisses across her chest, then scoots down to her stomach and nuzzles the soft skin there, kissing a spot above her belly button.

Kat looks up to smile at her and Adena is beaming back at her, eyes full of affection when she strokes Kat’s hair, touches her cheek with her thumb.

She goes to press another kiss into her skin, but then there’s a faint growl of hunger from Adena’s stomach, loud enough that they both hear, and Kat laughs, pats her hip before she sits up.

“I need to feed you.”

Adena laughs too, nods in agreement. “Probably a good idea.”

“Don’t move, I’ll be right back.”

Kat stands from the bed, naked, and stops by the bathroom briefly to wash her hands before grabbing their food from the coffee table.

When she gets back to her room, Adena is sitting up in bed, duvet cocooned around her shoulders and messy damp hair tucked behind her ears.

Kat doesn’t bother with putting clothes back on, just sits on the bed and starts unpacking their food, handing Adena’s over to her.

“Vegetable lo mein.”

“Why, thank you,” Adena grins, accepting the container.

“Fork or chopsticks?”

“Chopsticks.” Kat digs in the bag, brandishes a wrapped set of disposable chopsticks for her. “What did you order?” Adena peeks over, curious.

“Szechuan chicken. You can try some, if you want.”

Adena twirls some noodles around her chopsticks, takes a bite of her food and moans.

“Calm down there, babe. It’s just Guilin’s,” Kat laughs.

The pet name sneaks out before she can catch herself and Adena gives her a knowing smile, eyes sparkling.

“You underestimate how much I’ve been craving New York Chinese food,” she says, letting Kat off the hook, and takes another bite of her food.

Kat watches her fondly for several seconds then opens her own take out container.

“Hey Adena?”

“Hm?” she hums, swallowing another bite.

“I—…I’m really happy that you’re back.”

She ducks her head, suddenly feeling a little vulnerable, and Adena reaches for her, tilts her head back up and presses a kiss to her lips, looks into her eyes.

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated. catch me on tumblr @ starchasertonight  
> xo


End file.
